Soledad compartida
by N4rut0-54m4
Summary: Dos almas partidas, Hermione y Naruto, ¿qué rumbo tomará su destino?...
1. Soledad

_**Disclaimer Harry Potter y Naruto no me pertencen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, yo solo los uso para idear mis historias.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**~Soledad~**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soledad, eso era lo que sentía en este momento, ¿por qué se preguntarán?, pues hay una respuesta a esa pregunta. Empezaré desde hace un año, hace un año tuve que borrarle la memoria a mis padres para protegerlos de todo mal que se cernía sobre todos y todo, hace un año que tuve que viajar para poder encontrar pedazos de alma del más malvado hombre que haya existido en el mundo, hace un año que empezó la discusión con Ronald Weasley por esa maldita parte del alma del que difundió el temor y miedo en el mundo, gracias a eso, ambos terminamos odiándonos y maldiciéndonos, pero ahora ya nos habíamos reconciliado y quedamos como amigos de nuevo pero nada más que eso, amigos.

Su otro mejor amigo buscó la felicidad y la encontró luego de la batalla contra su archienemigo, su felicidad ahora se la brindaba la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginevra Weasly. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, realmente sentía envidia ya que ella aún no encontraba a nadie especial, sus amigos estaban sumidos en las relaciones que habían comenzado —desde que había terminado la guerra— entre Harry y Ginny, Neville con Luna, Ron con Lavander Brown, si, volvió con ella, de alguna manera se dio cuenta que en verdad sentía algo por la chica que lo perseguía por todo Hogwarts gritando "Ro Ro", en fin, solo ella seguía sola.

Realmente nadie se fijaba en ella y la verdad la frustraba sobremanera, ser alguien así de infeliz ya no le importaba, esa ya era su estado de ánimo de siempre, del cual ya se había acostumbrado. Nadie con quién compartir su vida, su alegría, su tristeza… su amor. "Tonterías" se decía, nadie vendría por ella, nadie la notaba, sus amigos la ignoraban y eso le dolió, realmente le dolió en el corazón y en su alma saber que ahora no era nada más que una bruja ignorada por las personas que más quería. Después de volver a la escuela de Hogwarts para terminar el 7to año en el cuál nada más que las clases parecía concentrarla, después de las clases o se encerraba en los libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca o se iba a los límites del bosque prohibido a recargarse en un árbol, últimamente iba a un árbol a la orilla del lago que parecía que era el mejor lugar hasta ahora, se sentía cómoda y podía estar en paz, una paz que realmente necesitaba, aunque solo duraba solo unos minutos ya que la realidad de su soledad la golpeaba como si un conjuro imperdonable le estuviesen aplicando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soledad era lo que me rodeaba ahora, si, ¿por qué? Fácil, la mujer a la que amé y nunca lo dije murió, terriblemente así es, ella… ella se sacrificó por mí dos veces de dos enemigos a los que ella —en conocimiento de ello— no podría vencer, aun así ella me protegió, la primera vez fue contra el usuario del Rinegan, Pain. Esa vez la llevo guardada en mi memoria y la seguiré recordando hasta que muera. Yo estaba en el suelo doblegado a ese sujeto, estaba a punto de capturarme cuando ella corriendo llegó a mi rescate y de un golpe erróneo alejó al enemigo de mí, luego dijo algo que me movió el corazón y me llenó de alegría, todo lo que dijo aún lo llevo en el corazón y seguirá ahí por siempre para luego acabar con un "… te amo", me sentí lleno de dicha cuando lo oí, ese momento quedará en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida. Al final, ella quedó tendida en el suelo con una vara de metal atravesando su abdomen, mi enojo fue tal que liberé a la bestia que tengo dentro. Al terminar esa pelea yo no le hablé nada respecto a eso que dijo, primero debía terminar esta guerra contra Akatsuki, no podía exponerla a más peligro de lo que ya estaba si me acercaba a ella como más que amigos, si de por sí tenía que ir al campo de batalla.

Fue inevitable enfrentarnos a una lucha contra los últimos sobrevivientes de Akatsuki, Zetsu, Kabuto, Sasuke y Madara. Los que alguna vez fuimos llamados "los nueve novatos"—solo que sin Sasuke— nos enfrentamos contra Madara y Sasuke, los últimos Uchihas.

Mientras Shikamaru, Shino y yo estábamos luchando contra Madara, los demás estaban luchando contra Sasuke. Nuestras batallas eran de lo más feroces pero al final, solo quedamos Madara, Sasuke y yo, así es, habían derrotado a todos mis compañeros, no todos murieron solo unos cuantos pero aun así me llenaba de tristeza y de orgullo ser el amigo de esos valientes shinobis. Mi forma Kyubi estaba por consumir mi chakra, solo un ataque más, combinar la bomba bijuu con el elemento futón, mi última técnica pero lo que me preocupaba es que no estaba completa y requería un poco de tiempo, cosa que mis enemigos no me darían por ningún motivo. Solo me quedaba muy poco chakra, lo último que haría era mi técnica no perfeccionada, un todo o nada. Cuando comencé a hacerla vi que Madara se dirigía a mí con su mangekyu sharingan solamente ya que el rinegan se cerró porque no pudo controlar Izanagi con su ojo, estaba a punto de terminar mientras Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo un poco aturdido y Madara a toda velocidad se dirigía a mí, de repente aumentó la velocidad y yo debía apurarme ya que al realizar esta técnica no podía moverme de mi lugar por la concentración que requería. Mis ojos se abrieron y sangre cayó en mi rostro que luego también se llenó de lágrimas, mi Hinata, mi amada Hinata con la poca fuerza que aún tenía se interpuso entre el enemigo y yo. Madara la travesó y desgarró su abdomen con su mano, ella cayó al suelo y mi autocontrol se fue al demonio, con lo que llevaba de mi técnica la arrojé hacia Madara, recorrí unos 200 metros con él en mi mano que asu vez estaba mi bomba bijuu con futon, incluso me llevé a Sasuke conmigo, después de recorrer los 200 metros mi técnica explotó, yo salí arrojado hacia atrás a diferencia de Madar y Sasuke; ellos quedaron atrapados en la explosión.

Mi forma Kyubi termino y ya no me quedaban fuerzas, solamente pude ver a mi Hinata en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo de ella, quería ir con ella y asegurarme que estuviera bien, quería ir con ella. Volteé hacia donde terminó la vida de Madara y Sasuke, sus cuerpos inertes quedaron casi destrozados, solo humo salía de ellos. Mis párpados estaban pesados y se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad, solo alcancé a susurrar "Hi…Hinata, yo te a…".

Luego recuerdo haber despertado en el suelo, médicos ninja me estaban curando y devolviendo el chakra, aún no estaba recuperado pero me importó un carajo, volteé hacia todas partes buscando a mi Hinata, a mi amor. Luego de estar revisando todas las tiendas y de ignorar los reclamos de los médicos la encontré, estaba hermosa, siempre igual de bella y con su rostro de inocencia pura, de mis ojos comenzó a correr ríos de agua salada, la tomé de la mano y estaba fría. Lloré y me sentí impotente, mi alma y corazón estaban deshechos como una tela de araña después de un huracán, mi alegría, mi sonrisa, mis sueños estaban con ella pero ahora se había ido, y ni siquiera le dije las palabras que más quería decirle, mi respuesta de aquella vez, ¡maldición!.

Con tristeza salí de esa tienda, luego volteé hacia el cráter hecho por mí y la furia se apoderó de mí, me dirigí hacia ese lugar y observé a ninjas que estaban revisando los cuerpos, me miraron y felicitaron peor yo los ignoré, solo llegué al cuerpo irreconocible de Madara y con mi mano saqué su ojo donde tenía el sharingan, con un rasengan en mi mano me quedé parado un momento hasta que decidí impactarlo en él —¡Me quitaste a lo que más quería, maldito imbécil!—

Desde ese día no eh vuelto a ser el mismo, ni siquiera ser Hokage me importa ya, nada me importa, me siento completamente… solo.

-o-o-o-

La soledad es mi compañera ahora, una fiel compañera que siempre me sigue, es mi sombra y mi guardiana. ¿Mi nombre?, mi nombre es Hermione Granger…

-o-o-o-

¿Mi nombre?, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, la soledad, mi único tormento y consuelo…

_Hermione/Naruto_

_Pero, espero que algún día se vaya…_

N4ruto54m4.- ay wey, como me dio tristeza en este capítulo, en serio que se me salió una lagrima sin querer, por eso no puse todo lo que pensé. Espero y les guste este crossover, pues ¿la pareja está rara, verdad? Si eso pensé, a mí también me parece eso pero ya qué, es lo que mi cabecita pensó y lo respeto. Espero y me dejen mucho reviews dejándome su opinión e impresión del fic.

Ja nee


	2. Encuentro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, yo solo los uso para idear mis historias.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Encuentro~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez de terminar de auto-compadecerse, el chico Uzumaki se levantó de su lugar donde siempre iba, la piedra de los caídos, normalmente se encontraba con Kakashi aunque solamente se ignoraban entre ellos cuando coincidían en su visita. Este era uno de los peores días del chico rubio, le daba rabia saber que este pésimo día es su cumpleaños, así es, su cumpleaños y se siente terriblemente mal por todo lo que ha pasado y por lo que está pasando. Su soledad, la maldita desgraciada que siempre lo sigue, la que siempre lo acompaña en los peores momentos de su vida y esta no era la excepción. Siguió su camino hacia la aldea, una vez que puso un pie dentro las personas lo volteaban a ver y lo saludaban con respeto, los civiles le hacían una gran reverencia, algo que antes nunca habían hecho.

Naruto solamente los miraba pero no devolvía el saludo, era realmente algo irónico, tanto tiempo estuvo luchando por el reconocimiento y respeto de las personas que habitan en Konoha y ahora que tenía lo que siempre deseó no les hacía caso a esas muestras de afecto y respeto. Luego de caminar atravesando la aldea hacia la torre de la Hokage se hartó, esto ya lo empezaba a irritar, como si no supiera que en la oficina de Tsunade estaban sus amigos —los que sobrevivieron— esperándolo, seguramente para una fiesta sorpresa. No se equivocó cuando al entrar fue recibido con un "¡sorpresa!". El chico solamente se limitó a observar a cada uno de sus amigos, ahí estaba Kiba sin Akamaru ya que había muerto al proteger a su amo, Shino con su actitud de siempre, Rock Lee con sus ojos emitiendo un brillo especial, señal clara que iba a hablar acerca de las llamas de la juventud y bla bla bla… aunque su discapacidad no le moleste como en su lucha contra Gara, esta vez fue por un futuro donde existiese la paz, un buen precio a pagar, su pierna derecha. Neji y Tenten, esta pareja de novios estaban igual que antes solo que más cercanos y con la pena de perder a una persona especial para el Hyuga al igual que yo, Hinata. Sakura me miraba con esos ojos verdes que me analizaban, para luego sonreírme, Tsunade-baachan me daba una cálida sonrisa que me reconfortaba de cierta forma, y luego estaba vacío, Hinata no estaba ahí.

—Pero que tontería—dijo el rubio para luego dar la vuelta y salir de ese lugar pero fue detenido por una mano muy fuerte que hizo voltearse—me haces el favor de soltarme ¿Sakura?—

—no, debes superar eso Naruto, ¡por dios! Ya pasó casi un año desde ese día, supéralo y no te estanques en lo que hubiera sido, enfócate en lo que será— estas palabras eran una petición que se acercaban al ruego con uno ojos llenos de súplica— aquí estamos nosotros, aún vivimos y no debemos dejarnos absorber por la tristeza y la depresión, sabemos lo difícil que es perder a alguien amado y duele sí pero aún hay cosas por las cuales debes ser feliz, las personas que ahora no están con nosotros no hubieran querido eso de ti, ¿acaso crees que Hinata hubiera querido que tú estuvieras así? Claro que no ella…—

— ¡Silencio!—interrumpió Naruto—no hables de ella como si la conocieras de toda la vida, tú no sabes cómo me siento en verdad, tú solamente quieres ocupar el papel de "la amiga preocupada" ya que así quedas bien con los demás, pero ¿sabes qué?, tienes razón en algo…— hizo una pequeña pausa y viendo hacia la ventana prosiguió—… debo superar esto y seguir hacia adelante—

Todos y absolutamente todos mostraron una gran sonrisa cuando escucharon esas palabras por parte de su amigo, ahora tendrían al Naruto de siempre, al ruidoso y escandaloso gritando que llegaría a ser Hokage. Que equivocados estaban cuando el rubio bajó la mirada y se dirigió a ellos.

—pero no lo haré aquí—

Esas palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto en todos, ¿acaso pensaba irse? Pero ¿a dónde?, las miradas de todos se apagaron y voltearon hacia el rubio el cual solamente sonrió de forma nostálgica y prosiguió con sus argumentos, decía que si iba a ir hacia delante y olvidarse de lo que lo atormentaba debía apartarse de todo lo que le recordara toda su miseria y soledad sin ella. Todos lo miraron compresivos pero con cierta tristeza. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico salió de esa oficina que, parecía no tener el suficiente aire para todos.

— ¿De dónde salió todo eso?—se preguntó el chico ojos azules, la verdad es que lo dijo sin pensar, aún después de todo sigue con su carácter impulsivo y no pensar las cosas. Sonrió un momento para poner una cara seria, lo pensó y al parecer lo dicho anteriormente no fue tan descabellado, todo aquí en Konoha le recordaban a Hinata y no quería deprimirse como lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Si de verdad debía empezar a caminar hacia adelante debía hacerlo en una parte donde no lo conociesen, pero ¿dónde?

Unos minutos pensando las posibilidades y probabilidades, pensar pros y contras; tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun así lo pensó unos minutos más. Sí, así sería todo, luego de pensarlo bien que mejor forma de empezar de nuevo en un lugar desconocido y para saber que era desconocido lo haría al azar. Juntando su concentración pudo entrar en modo kyubi, cuando lo hizo espero un momento para concentrar chakra y ejecutar la técnica que hizo famoso a su padre, el Hiraishin no jutsu para desparecer de ahí e irse a otro lado donde no tuviera cosas que le recordaran su pérdida más grande. Una vez lista la técnica no se concentró en un lugar en el cual aparecer simplemente ejecutó la técnica dejando su destino de llegada como un simple juego de azar donde había muchas variables…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su tiempo libre había acabado y ahora tenía que regresar al castillo de Hogwarts para seguir con su próxima clase, solo daba gracias que por lo menos eso le gustaba y la distraía lo suficiente para no recordar como sus amigos ya no la llaman o mandan cartas, nunca lo pensó y mucho menos de su mejor amigo Harry Potter o también conocido como "el-niño-que-vivió". Una vez que entró a su clase de DCAO en la cual trataba de aprender todo lo que pudiese, aparte de las demás materias para el EXTASIS.

—Hola Hermione— saludo una chica de sexto grado que trataba de acercarse a la chica y conocer a la gran Hermione Granger, una heroína de la comunidad mágica. Esa chica la idolatraba como una civilización a sus dioses, a veces —la mayoría de las veces— le parecía molesto y muy fastidioso tener que soportar los constantes llamados e interrupciones en sus pensamientos gracias a esa chica, Alicia Blair.

—Hola Alicia— respondió Hermione para luego tratar de huir de ella y no quería decir que la molestaba, eso tal vez entristecería mucho a la chica en cuestión. Claro que esquivarla ya era rutinario y la chica ya no era tan terca pero aun insistía en tratar de acercársele.

Luego de estar en su clase de DCAO donde se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, saludó y sentó en medio de los dos para ver si así le hacían caso y seguía todo como antes, pero esta vez no era lo que esperaba ya que siguieron con su rutina diaria, en vez de hablar y conversar como antes, sus amigos tomaron pluma y papel para mandar "notitas" a sus respectivas novias. Eso al principio le parecía lindo y tierno pero tiempo después se volvió fastidioso y ahora solamente era la "centinela" para asegurarse que el profesor no los descubriera. Ya solamente pasaban tiempo con sus hermosas novias, en fin, no los podía culpar de estar con ellas en vez de la regañona, mandona, fea y sabelotodo Hermione granger. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y perderse en un libro que había buscado con mucho esmero en la biblioteca pero poca atención le ponía.

Luego que la clase acabase decidió ir a refugiarse a la biblioteca y de paso consultar un libro acerca de runas que necesitaría. Todo eso parecía concentrarla y que se olvidase de todo; desde luego que pocas veces no era suficiente y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Decidida salió hacia el lago una vez más para ir a su lugar preferido pero cuando iba a sentarse una luz Amarilla con destellos en Naranja irrumpió el lugar, rápidamente sacó su varita apuntando hacia donde empezaba a disminuir de intensidad esa extraña luz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando desapareció del lugar donde estaba solo alcanzó a oír un "¡No Naruto!", seguramente era Sakura ya que tenía el mismo tono de cuando estaba enojada y preocupada al mismo tiempo. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía y mucho menos si con esto llegaría a olvidar su triste pasado. Todo parecía pasar demasiado rápido pero luego algo estaba mal, no sabía porque pero poner tanto poder a la técnica y con el destino al azar, no lo tranquilizaba y hasta ahora pensó en eso —"después de todo siempre seré un tonto"— pensó. Su sorpresa aumentó cuanod delante de él se encontraba SU Hinata, su princesa de ojos blancos.

—olvídame Naruto-kun— la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto se esfumó cuando la Hyuga pronunció esas palabras, fueron como mil kunais atravesándolo y perforando su ya lastimado y roto corazón—olvídame, sé feliz y sigue adelante—

—no Hinata, no puedo aunque nunca te lo dije yo… te amo—

Una mirada llena de ternura por parte de la chica hacia el chico con una sonrisa nostálgica siguió luego de esas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio—Esas palabras me hacen muy feliz Naruto-kun pero yo… ya estoy muerta, a donde vas encontrarás el amor, ahí encontrarás el amor que te sacará de la soledad y tristeza de la que yo nunca pude sacarte, al contrario te di más tristeza y soledad, hasta siempre Naruto-kun y sé feliz… por mí— terminó de decir la Hyuga con una sonrisa llena de ternura y sinceridad.

—¡HINATA!—

Pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí "está bien Hinata, trataré de olvidarte, tu solo querías mi felicidad por eso te sacrificaste por mí, juro que seré lo más feliz que pueda pero eso sí, nunca te olvidaré ya que siempre estarás presente en una parte de mi corazón". Cuando todo se aclaró lo primero que notó fue una fresca brisa y los rayos del sol golpeándole la cara, pero viendo detenidamente puedo ver el borde de un bosque y más allá un enorme castillo. Después de fijar su vista delante de él pudo ver a una chica rubia de cabello ondulado, una mirada seria, y encima la especie de capa y un símbolo grabado en la parte del pecho; pero lo más extraño era que esa chica lo apuntaba con un palito de madera.

—no te muevas— la oyó decir—¿quién eres y como entraste en los terrenos de Hogwarts?—

"¿Hogwarts?" se preguntó el muchacho, la verdad nunca había oído de ese lugar pero al parecer nadie podía acercarse deducido por la pregunta de la chica, tal vez debería preguntarle donde estaba exactamente, pues ella no parecía una amenaza ya que no podía sentir un chakra poderoso, solamente lo de un simple civil.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella pero apenas llegó a dos la chica volvió a interrumpirlo diciendo que se detuviera e identificara sino quería salir herido; eso hizo gracias al chico por lo que solamente sonrió y siguió su camino pero lo que pasó a continuación lo sorprendió.

Hermione apuntó al suelo frente al extraño rubio un "_bombarda_" logrando que en el suelo se abriese un pequeño agujero y expulsando tierra y polvo pero el extraño no solo se detuvo pero también la sorprendió ya que saltó alrededor de cinco metros a un lado dando una maniobra en el aire. Un movimiento a su varita apuntando al chico y la palabra "_Expulso_" mandaron a volar al rubio que cayó con otra maniobra para caer suavemente pero luego desapareció en una nube de humo y no supo a donde se había ido, buscándolo por todos lados con varita apuntando a todas partes sintió algo frío y filoso en su cuello.

—no soy un enemigo y no te quiero atacar o en el peor de los casos matar, pero explícame unas cosas— terminó por decir en el oído a la chica totalmente asustada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué pasa Harry?— preguntó un chico pelirrojo. Luego de ver a su amigo tensarse y levantarse de un salto.

— ¿No lo sentiste?— al recibir una negación de parte de ron Harry continuó pensativo para luego responder— sentí una energía parecida a la de… Voldemort—

Esas palabras alteraron a sus amigos, temblaban ligeramente ya que Voldemort estaba muerto, no podían creer como es que estaba vivo y se apresuró a decir—no me refiero a que sea Voldemort pero se sintió una energía como cuando se enojaba y en vez de magia, una energía lo rodeaba afectando su alrededor, probablemente solo sea alguien enojado pero lo sentí tan cerca como si estuviese en Hogwarts—

Eso relajó a sus amigos pero no mucho, ahora la preocupación estaba en ellos "si no era Voldemort entonces sería un ser igualmente poderoso y podría representar una gran amenaza y más si estaba Hogwarts"

—tenemos que buscarlo…—

Dicho eso todos salieron fuera del castillo tratando de ubicar la energía captada por su amigo Harry.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

N4rut054m4. Ufff al fin terminé el capítulo 2, espero y les guste porqué a mí me gusta escribirlo, gracias por sus reviews y gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo 1 y este capítulo.

Solo una cosa, yo no eh leído los libros de Harry Potter así que no se sorprendan si ven algo que no encaje o que sea inventado ^^, porqué solamente eh visto las películas XD, espero y no sea un impedimento para mí y/o una molestia para ustedes. Me despido.

**Shasad:** se te olvido decir que tienes una prima traumatizada con Harry Potter que ha leído los libros por lo menos 4 veces cada uno y ha visto las películas más de dos veces que te ayudara con lo que te haga falta querido primito xD, espero que les agrade el capítulo, sacado enteramente de la mente de mi primo con unas pequeñisisisisimas aportaciones mías en cuanto a nombres y hechizos. Lean sean felices y hasta la próxima.

Ja nee


	3. Amigos

**~Amigos~**

— _¿Qué pasa Harry?— preguntó un chico pelirrojo. Luego de ver a su amigo tensarse y levantarse de un salto._

— _¿No lo sentiste?— al recibir una negación de parte de ron Harry continuó pensativo para luego responder— sentí una energía parecida a la de… Voldemort—_

_Esas palabras alteraron a sus amigos, temblaban ligeramente ya que Voldemort estaba muerto, no podían creer como es que estaba vivo y se apresuró a decir—no me refiero a que sea Voldemort pero se sintió una energía como cuando se enojaba y en vez de magia, una energía lo rodeaba afectando su alrededor, probablemente solo sea alguien enojado pero lo sentí tan cerca como si estuviese en Hogwarts—_

_Eso relajó a sus amigos pero no mucho, ahora la preocupación estaba en ellos "si no era Voldemort entonces sería un ser igualmente poderoso y podría representar una gran amenaza y más si estaba Hogwarts"_

—_tenemos que buscarlo…—_

_Dicho eso todos salieron fuera del castillo tratando de ubicar la energía captada por su amigo Harry._

Desde de ese momento hasta ahora, habían pasado quince minutos, anduvieron recorriendo el castillo con extremo cuidado con varita en mano por sí se topaban con a fuente de dicha energía.

No podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, eso lo aprendieron en la guerra, actitud característica de Ojo loco Moody.

No podía ser, era totalmente ridículo, así como la energía se sintió, en unos momentos después… se esfumó. Todavía estaban dando vueltas alrededor del castillo hasta que Harry se detuvo bruscamente, luego de golpearse la frente con la mano salió corriendo de nuevo a la sala común de Griffindor.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry, por qué corriste de esa manera?

Ron alcanzó a su amigo en su habitación, estaba revolviendo las cosas en su baúl buscando algo, no sabía que era y no sirvió que Harry no le contestara. La sonrisa triunfadora puso en alerta al pelirrojo y entendió todo cuando de su baúl sacó un pergamino perfectamente doblado.

—El mapa del merodeador

—Así es, así sabremos quién no debería estar en el castillo— Apuntó al pergamino con su varita—"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

En el pergamino comenzaron a trazarse líneas que se reconocieron como el castillo de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, buscando nombres miraron algo raro cerca del lago, era Hermione pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que a menos de un metro de ella había otra persona pero en el cartel que debería estar su nombre, solo había un manchón que se aclaraba por momentos.

—Esto es imposible, el mapa no miente y no puede ser engañado.

Entonces reaccionaron y salieron corriendo con varita en mano, revisaban el mapa cada rato tratando de ver que aquel "ser" no se moviera y que no le pasara nada a su amiga.

Luego de cinco minutos corriendo llegaron al lugar y disminuyendo el paso que llevaban levantaron las varitas, algo sonó, un sonido parecido a un estallido y salieron corriendo para ver que había detrás del grueso árbol que ocultaba lo que fuera lo que había ahí.

Al llegar solo miraron a Hermione jugando con un pequeño zorrito pero había algo raro, ese zorro tenía 9 colas, eso era imposible y ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de algo parecido, ni siquiera de Hagrid. Ambos de forma desconfiada apuntaron al animal que al ver eso, les lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido, antes de intentar nada Hermione se interpuso entre ellos tomando al zorrito en sus brazos, lo tenía protegido y se volteó.

—No le hagan nada.

—Herms, hace rato sentí una fuente de energía poderosa y luego apareció algo en el mapa del merodeador—dijo enseñándoselo— y no sale un nombre en concreto, sale algo parecido a Naluto o Naruto, dánoslo por favor.

—No Harry, no lo haré y sí, la fuente de energía es este pequeño y es mi amigo, se llama Naruto— ella al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos— es el nombre de unas galletitas que lleva el ramen, alimento Japonés.

—Hermione por favor

—No Ron, ya les dije que es mi amigo, algo que ustedes no lo han sido en los últimos meses, si me disculpan me voy

Dicho eso la castaña dio vuelta y alzando su cara, dejando su nariz elevada se dispuso a irse de ahí. A los pocos pasos el zorrito se libró de los brazos de Hermione y se dirigió a los chicos de forma lenta, como si estuviera analizándolos y evaluando, al llegar a un lado ellos se agacharon para tomarlo al mismo tiempo que Naruto daba media vuelta y con sus patas traseras, les tiraba tierra a la cara, corriendo se fue directo a la castaña y de un salto se colocó en sus brazos y después a su cabeza.

Los chicos al limpiarse la cara (y lentes en el caso de Harry) voltearon a ver a Hermione y a "Naruto" el cual les dio algo parecido a una sonrisa, los chicos se voltearon a ver y se tallaron los ojos, volvieron a ver al zorro pero este estaba acurrucado en la cabeza de la chica, la cual estaba con una gran sonrisa pero que ellos no vieron.

Ella, Hermione Granger amiga de un ninja, sí, eso le explicó su nuevo amigo Naruto hace casi tres cuartos de hora…

—_no soy un enemigo y no te quiero atacar o en el peor de los casos matar, pero explícame unas cosas— terminó por decir en el oído de la chica totalmente asustada._

—_E-Está bien_

_El chico detrás de ella le quitó la varita que tenía en su mano derecha y entonces se apartó unos pocos pasos pero sin bajar la guardia, enseñándole la varita preguntó._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

_La chica se removió incómoda pero no respondió, el rubio frente a ella la miró detenidamente y repitió la pregunta, ella respondió de forma insegura._

—_M-mi varita mágica._

_Naruto la miró de forma desconfiada, luego posó su vista en "la varita mágica" que tomó con su mano izquierda y la agitó, pero lo que sucedió le sorprendió, una gran ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir, era como si saliera de la punta de dicho palito, asustado la tiró al suelo._

_Hermione miró al rubio con la cara llena de sorpresa, luego de unos instantes se recompuso._

— _¿tú no eres un mago, verdad?_

_El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volver a juntar la varita, volvió a examinarla y volteó hacia la chica, su mirada estaba llena de confusión y pedía una explicación._

—_Tal vez es muy normal, de todos modos, tú puedes ver el castillo, en cambio los __**muggles**__ no—al ver la cara aún más confundida en el rubio se apresuró a responder—Personas sin magia._

—_Entonces es verdad, pero si tú eres una…_

—_Bruja_

—_sí, una bruja, entonces ¿yo también poseo magia?_

—_Eso es lo más probable, pero lo que me extraña es que siendo un mago, ninguna escuela de magia te haya buscado y enseñado._

—_B-bueno… —comenzó el rubio de forma insegura—es que yo no sé dónde estoy, nunca en mi vida había escuchado acerca de la magia, de demonios y planes malvados sí pero jamás de magia—de pronto su cabeza formuló una pregunta y sus labios la expresaron—¿Dónde estamos?_

_Ante la pregunta, Hermione sonrió un poco al ver la desorientación del muchacho, pero también era algo lógico, él llegó de una forma muy rara como si fuera una aparición pero él no sabía a donde había llegado._

—_Estamos en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería localizado en Escocia._

_El desconcierto en la cara del chico era muy evidente, trataba de recordar el nombre del lugar pero nada, no recordaba ningún lugar llamado Escocia._

—_Lo siento pero no conozco ese lugar, yo estaba en Konoha, seguramente tú si sabes a qué lugar me refiero—ante la negación de la chica, Naruto se alarmó— ¡¿cómo que no sabes a qué lugar me refiero?_

—_Yo no lo conozco pero…_

_Hermione estaba procesando la información recibida, si no conocía Hogwarts era muy probable, pero no conocer Escocia y ni siquiera haberlo oído mencionar, era realmente preocupante._

—_Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, una de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi…_

— _¡Shinobi!_

_Naruto se sobresaltó un poco, estuvo hablando bajo pero aun así ella lo escuchó._

—_Sí, ahí es donde está la mayor concentración de ninjas_

— _¿En verdad eres un ninja?—preguntó acusadoramente la castaña._

—_Claro que sí ¡dattebayo!, yo soy el mejor ninja de konoha._

_Naruto terminó por cruzarse de brazos en un acto demasiado infantil, algo que no hacía desde hace un año, pronto recuperó la compostura y preparado para hacer otra demostración se puso de frente a la chica y mirándola fijamente a los ojos prosiguió._

—_tal vez no me creas, yo tampoco te creí cuando mencionaste la varita mágica pero ya me convencí, ahora es tiempo que yo te convenza a ti…_

—_Y ¿cómo se supone que me con…?_

—_Aquí estoy…_

_Naruto desapareció de la vista de la chica para situarse detrás de ella y hablarle en el oído, algo que hizo que temiera un poco._

— _¿C-como hiciste eso?_

_Naruto rió un poco al separase de la chica._

—_Fácil, solamente corrí y me paré detrás de ti, en realidad para mí es muy fácil hacer eso, ya te dije que soy el mejor shinobi y no deberías sorprenderte que yo haga esas cosas con demasiada facilidad, y no es por presumir pero así es._

_Hermione rió un poco y avanzó hacia él._

—_creo que no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, bruja y estudiante de este colegio— dijo señalando el castillo que se miraba detrás de Naruto— "Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería", hija de muggles y participe de la última guerra._

_Naruto levantó una ceja con la última declaración, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una mirada de "yo también soy poderosa". El rubio sonrió y dando un paso al frente comenzó con su presentación._

—_Mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ninja y héroe del mundo shinobi, candidato para el puesto de Hokage, hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, participante y liderando la última gran guerra Shinobi._

_Ambos se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron. Ella una bruja y él un ninja, ninguno se imaginó que ese día, se encontrarían con singulares personajes pero era algo interesante y fascinante._

—_Espero y podamos ser amigos—propuso Hermione._

_Naruto negó con la cabeza a lo que en ella se reflejó tristeza—Ya somos amigos—terminó por decir el Uzumaki con una sonrisa que hace mucho no daba._

_En efecto, este lugar era perfecto para empezar una nueva vida y ya tenía a su primera amiga, no empezaron bien pero cada uno tenía razones de sospechar del otro, ahora en este extraño lugar debía seguir adelante y continuar con su vida, la misma que parecía haberse ido junto con Hinata Hyuga._

_Pronto unos pasos de carrera se escucharon a lo lejos, algo que el agudo oído de Naruto percibió y sabía que no tendría buena recepción._

—_alguien viene Hermione._

— _¿Quién?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que se escondía detrás de un árbol igual que su amigo rubio—oh no, Harry y Ron._

—_¿amigos tuyos?_

—_Si, bueno, no últimamente, estos meses es como si no existiera para ellos—la tristeza se reflejaba en su cara y Naruto entendió que era algo parecido a su caso, ambos solos—y duele._

—_No te preocupes ¿sí? Ahora estaré yo para ti, espero y podamos ser los mejores amigos—terminó por decir Naruto—ahora debo esconderme._

—_Pero ¿cómo?_

_Al terminar la pregunta, Naruto juntó sus manos y formó una extraña posición con ellas y de repente, en una explosión y una pequeña nube de humo, salió un extraño pero lindo zorrito de nueve colas._

Tal vez ahora ya no estaría sola, ahora tenía un nuevo amigo y por sus palabras y sus ojos, sabía que podía confiar en él, contar con él y hablar con él. Realmente Naruto era un chico especial y saba gracias por encontrarse con él, ahora amigo de nuevo tenía significado para ella, Namikaze Naruto y Hermione Granger desde ese momento eran amigos.

O0

O0

O0

O0

O0

O0

Uff, al fin terminé este capítulo, el capítulo tres luego de una semana de subir el capítulo 6 de mi fic "Tu y yo… un mejor futuro" de verdad espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias a las personas que en el capítulo pasado se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y comentar de él, son grandiosos, espero de todo corazón que este les guste y hasta la próxima.

Ja nee


	4. Conociéndonos

_**Disclaimer: los personajes presentados en este fanfic son el resultado de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y Masashi Kishimoto**_

**~Conociéndonos~**

Tan pronto como Hermione entró en el imponente castillo, el pequeño zorrito que llevaba en la cabeza comenzó a incorporarse y observar todo de forma curiosa, su cabeza parecía querer separarse del cuerpo y emitía unos cuantos gruñidos que podrían interpretarse como de asombro. La castaña sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor, al entrar, Naruto casi se cae al observar el techo, estaba tan asombrado que si no fuera porque debía permanecer como zorro, hubiera brincado al techo para ver cómo es que el techo dejaba ver el cielo del exterior.

Muchos alumnos de todas las casa observaban con curiosidad al extraño zorro que llevaba la premio anual, Hermione Granger. Era poco usual que ella llevara animales y menos unos tan raros y extraños como ese zorrito de nueve colas, nadie había visto u oído de ellos y ahora se mostraban un poco curiosos por ello. La castaña se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a servirse comida del banquete que se ofrecía, Naruto bajó de la cabeza de la chica y ella le dio un plato donde le sirvió un poco de comida. Naruto comenzó a "engullir" la comida, Hermione lo observó muy sorprendida, a pesar de lo pequeño que era en ese momento, podía comer tanta cantidad de comida.

Pronto sus compañeras de dormitorio llegaron, ahí estaban Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, al ver a Naruto limpiarse las patitas delanteras con su lengua de forma tranquila, las chicas no pudieron resistirse al impulso de tomar al pequeño zorro y apretarlo en un abrazo diciendo lo mono que se veía. Hermione vio a Naruto y observó que le hacía señas que ella interpretó como que no la estaba pasando bien, al instante les arrebató al ninja transformado y disculpándose con ellas, dijo que tenía que salir a cumplir sus deberes de las clases y estaría ocupada, sin más abandonó el gran comedor.

Una vez fuera, ella decidió no ir a clases todo lo que quedaba del día, así poder disfrutar de lo que quedaba con su nuevo amigo Naruto, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Naruto volvió a su forma original con el rostro un poco ruborizado debido a los mimos que anteriormente había recibido.

—Que castillo tan genial, eso sí es cosa de magia—dijo de una forma un tanto infantil provocando una risa por parte de la castaña.

—así es Naruto, se supone que es un castillo mágico, hecho con magia para magos y brujas, ¿qué esperabas?

El Uzumaki se sintió un poco tonto después de ese razonamiento y solo se limitó a observar el lugar ignorando la pregunta. Su vista se enfocó en un gran árbol que había ahí, sus ramas se movían enérgicamente.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Ah eso, es el sauce boxeador, no te recomendaría acercarte porque puede golpearte y…—Su advertencia quedó a medias porque al voltear a ver al rubio, este iba saltando hacia el sauce boxeador así que ella tuvo que seguirlo.

Cuando el chico llegó al sauce, este rápidamente comenzó a tratar de embestirlo con sus ramas, en cambio el rubio se limitaba a esquivarlos exclamando "wow" y es que se le hacía muy impresionante que un árbol pudiera moverse así de rápido y lanzar golpes tan precisos, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo pero tuvo que parar ya que una Hermione Granger muy molesta llegó exigiéndole que dejara de hacer eso, Naruto simplemente se alejó del árbol de un salto y se posicionó frente a la furiosa chica.

— ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Acaso sabes el peligro que corriste? No claro que no, tú te diviertes solamente verdad, no vuelvas hacer eso Namizake Uzumaki Naruto.

El chico solamente la observó con una ceja levantada y de forma risueña respondió— tranquila Hermione, recuerda que soy un ninja y ese árbol no podría lastimarme, además, si me golpeara no sería algo a lo que no esté acostumbrado, me parece que los golpes del sauce no son tan fuertes como los de Sakura-chan.

— ¿Quién?—cuestionó Hermione.

—Sakura Haruno, ella es o era una compañera de equipo y mi mejor amiga aunque creo que se enojará cuando sepa que no volveré.

—Yo…—Hermione no sabía cómo continuar pero tenía que saberlo, siempre ha sido así, nunca se queda con una duda y como en esta ocasión no podía ir a la biblioteca a investigar, solamente podía preguntar para saciar su sed de conocimiento—Yo… bueno… ¿por qué estás aquí?

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció y avanzó unos pasos viendo hacia el horizonte, estaba recordando, en verdad que se había olvidado de todo y hasta este momento caía en cuenta que no sabía cómo regresar aunque quisiera, de hecho, ya no iba a regresar y ese era su plan original pero bueno, su primera amiga de este extraño lugar quería respuestas y si quería empezar bien en este lugar, no ocultaría nada, o por lo menos lo que aquejaba su alma al momento de partir de Konoha.

—fue por qué estar en mi antigua aldea, en mi… no, ya no puedo ni podía llamar hogar a ese lugar, me entristecía de sobre manera, todo un año lamentando mi pérdida, todo un año en depresión constante y todo porque cada cosa de esa aldea me recordaban a ella, a esa chica que se sacrificó por mí en la cuarta gran guerra ninja—A este punto el ojo derecho de Naruto liberó un rebelde lágrima— porque murió y no pude evitar esa muerte y ni siquiera pude decirle las palabras que más quería decirle.

— ¿quién era ella, Naruto?

—Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata—Respondió Naruto dándose la vuelta y mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Así, Naruto estuvo relatando los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a estar en ese lugar, el porqué de huir de su antiguo hogar…

—Vaya —se limitó a decir la castaña.

—Sí, vaya.

Estuvieron en silencio aproximadamente dos minutos para que luego, Hermione hablara.

—Entonces, ella… Hinata ¿te amaba desde hace 4 años?

—Bueno, eso no lo sé, tal vez mucho antes pero eso fue lo que me dijeron mis amigos. Eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento, no haberme dado cuenta y ser un estúpido sin remedio.

—No lo creo, yo creo que las cosas se dan por alguna razón, tal vez encuentres a esa persona aquí, una bruja tal vez, de verdad hay muchas chicas lindas en el colegio, luego las verás pero por mientras deberás permanecer oculto como zorro—propuso Hermione.

—Ya lo creo, pero creo que no estoy para chicas en este momento, ni siquiera en Konoha.

—Eso era porque como dijiste, en Konoha todo te recordaba a ella y sentías que si salías con alguien, traicionarías de alguna forma a Hinata.

El rubio lo pensó un instante y tuvo que darle la razón a la chica. Naruto se estaba preguntando si esa chica sabía todo, o por lo menos esa impresión le daba, pronto el héroe del mundo shinobi recordó algo.

—Esto… Hermione—llamó la atención de la chica.

— ¿sí?

—Bueno, verás, ¿por qué no te llevas bien con los chicos de hace rato? dijiste que eran amigos.

Y así Hermione Granger estuvo relatando su estadía en Hogwarts y como es que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly se hicieron sus mejores amigos, sus aventuras durante sus primeros 5 años y su búsqueda de los Horcruxes de Voldemort en su que debió ser, séptimo año en el colegio, la relación de ella y Ron Weasly (cosa que no pudo ser para decepción de ella) y como es que últimamente ni Harry, Ron o Ginny le tratan como siempre, ahora de nuevo es la "insufrible sabelotodo Granger" para los demás alumnos.

—Wow, ¿ustedes pasaron todo eso?—preguntó un asombrado Naruto.

—Claro pero el que más sufrió fue Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que los dos al mismo tiempo dijeran.

—Gracias.

Naruto y Hermione se miraron un segundo con una graciosa expresión en la cara para luego reír, con una risa alegre, olvidándose de sus problemas y penas, algo espontáneo. Estuvieron riendo un rato para que luego el ninja preguntara el porqué de las gracias de Hermione.

—por la misma razón que tú, supongo—contestó ella—porque tuvimos la confianza y la fuerza por decir aquello que nos atormenta, así que por eso de mis gracias y si no me equivoco es lo mismo en tu caso—Naruto solamente asintió con su cabeza viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, la bruja solamente rio un poco y luego dijo—y no lo sé todo, solamente uso la lógica y resuelvo muchas cosas con eso.

Al final del día, cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, ambos amigos se internaron en el castillo para disfrutar de una buena cena y ya mañana se preocuparían del futuro del joven ninja. Entraron en el gran comedor y otra vez el curioso zorrito fue el centro de atención, pero solo lo miraban con curiosidad sin atreverse a acercarse a Granger.

Cuando todos se disponían a dormir, Hermione llevó al zorrito a su dormitorio en la torre que ella usaba como premio anual, una vez ahí Naruto estaba nervioso, habían quedado que él dormiría en su cama pero en forma de zorro y en la parte baja de la cama sin moverse de ahí, sino, ella lo tiraría de ahí y dormiría en el suelo.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 am cuando Naruto despertó por un fuerte golpe contra algo duro, cuando pudo saber dónde se encontraba, no evitó una sonrisa donde mostrara los dientes afilados de la forma de kyubi, se encontraba en el suelo porque Hermione lo tiró. Esta chica le agradaba mucho. Sin embargo Hermione estaba dormida con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

Sí, esto sería interesante, para ambos, una segunda oportunidad y tal vez ahora podrían compartir su soledad.

Fin Capítulo 4

o-o

o-o

o-o

Hola a todos, aquí aparezco con el capítulo 4, espero y les guste, gracias por las personas que me han enviado un review y para las que no… también ya que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic.

A partir del siguiente capítulo, para los que quieran seguir leyendo lo encontrarán en la zona de crossovers, ya lo pondré como un crossover y ahí podrán encontrarlo ^^.

Una vez más gracias y hasta la próxima.

Ja nee


	5. ¿Nuevo compañero?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes presentados en este fanfic son el resultado de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y Masashi Kishimoto**_

**¿Nuevo compañero?**

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó en el suelo en forma de zorro, levantó la cabeza y sacudiéndose la cabeza con sus patitas de zorro, se quitó un poco el sueño, bostezó y se oyó una risita. Volteó la cabeza rápidamente y ahí estaba Hermione riendo en la cama mientras Naruto canceló el jutsu.

— ¿qué es tan gracioso Hermione?

—Pues que estás en el suelo aunque no recuerdo haberte tirado, además te ves muy mono de zorrito en la mañana—y siguió riendo.

—Ya, está bien pero ¿qué haremos hoy?—preguntó muy emocionado acercándose a Hermione esperando una respuesta.

—Primero aléjate un poco, invades mi espacio. Pues hoy no hay clases, es sábado y estoy libre porque adelanté las tareas del lunes desde antier. Podríamos ir con la directora Mcgonagall y contarle tu situación para que puedas permanecer aquí ¿qué dices Naruto?

—¡Claro que sí!—Exclamó emocionado—es un poco molesto ser siempre un zorro y todas esas miradas de los chicos, son como de asombro pero de algo raro y las chicas están locas, me miran como si quisieran hacer como tus amigas, ¡casi me aplastan!

Así una vez listos, bajaron y al llegar al comedor, rápidamente las miradas fueron posadas en la castaña y su zorrito gracioso. Al sentir todas esas miradas acosadoras por parte de la chicas se acomodó mejor en la gran melena de su amiga, sus colas comenzaron a ondear alrededor, por precaución.

—Hola Hermione—saludó Lavander—Que lindo es ese zorrito, me lo prestas otra vez, la vez pasada luego me lo quitaste.

Hermione notó que las garritas de Naruto apretaron su cabeza un poco más, señal que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Con una negativa convincente, Lavander dejó de insistir y comenzaron a comer hasta que llegaron Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly.

Tanto Harry como Ron intentaron hablarle a Hermione pero ella solamente les devolvió el saludo de una forma un poco cortante y salió del gran comedor para dirigirse a la oficina de la directora McGonagal. Al llegaron a la estatua que después de recitar la contraseña, esta se hizo a un lado para mostrar las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio, volteo y ese aire estricto se hizo presente en Naruto. Ahí en ese escritorio a Naruto le recordaba a Tsunade-baachan, sonrió de medio lado enseñando sus dientes afilados y sus colas se movían enérgicamente en su parte trasera.

—Buenos días directora Mcgonagall—saludó Hermione.

—Buenos días señorita Granger, tome asiento—indicó a la castaña señalándole una silla frente a su escritorio— ¿A que debo su visita?

—Bueno… verá directora, es un asunto un tanto confuso, misterioso y algo increíble. Pero debe saber que él tiene todo mi apoyo y confío en él.

—Muy bien señorita Granger, ha llamado mi atención pero debería contármelo todo, no tengo idea a lo que se refiere.

—Está bien directora, ahí va. Resulta que el día de ayer estaba en el lago después de…

Así Hermione Granger procedió a contarle a la directora de su colegio todo lo que le sucedió en esas últimas 24 horas, también contó lo que Naruto le había dicho acerca del porque estaba ahí.

Tardó aproximadamente media hora relatándole hasta el más mínimo detalle, al final la directora se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la castaña manteniendo su vista fija en el zorro de nueve colas que, yacía en su cabeza y la miraba fijamente, pero no una mirada calculadora o de un asesino, era la mirada divertida de lo que podría compararse con un niño.

— Así que este es Naruto ¿correcto?—preguntó McGonagall con su vista fija en Naruto-zorro.

—Efectivamente directora, él es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un ninja y porque lo que él me contó y le conté a usted, es muy poderoso y fuerte.

Antes esas palabras, el zorrito levantó las colas irguiéndolas y agitándolas, sacó el pecho y en su carita se veía el orgullo y la presuntuosidad.

De pronto Naruto saltó al suelo y luego de una nube de humo salió el muchacho muy sonriente, un chico rubio ojos azules y con ropas ligeras color naranjas con negro y encima una capa blanca con flamas naranja. Un tipo de banda en su frente con una placa metálica con un extraño símbolo en ella.

—Hola baachan—Saludó enérgicamente el chico, por respuesta hubo una risita de parte de Hermione y una mirada de confusión de Mcgonagall.

—Disculpe señorita Granger pero ¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Es que él es un ninja y su lengua madre es el japonés, y el acaba de decirle "abuela" o "vieja" con su anterior comentario.

La actual directora de Hogwarts volteo y observó a Naruto con reproche por su falta de respeto. Sacó su varita y apuntó al chico que, al ver lo que "baachan" estaba a punto de hacer, se movió demasiado rápido como para que las dos presentes lo hubieran visto y se situó detrás de la bruja deteniéndole el brazo sin ser brusco, pero ahora no podía apuntarle con su varita.

—Muy bien señor Namikaze, es verdad que es poderoso, si quisiera ya me hubiera asesinado, aunque yo no intentaba hacerle daño, solo quería ver su reacción y me parece que sus habilidades no deben desperdiciarse. Según lo que ya me comentó la señorita Granger, usted puede ser un manipulador de la magia, de por si este castillo tiene repelente para los muggles, es decir, para las personas no mágicas y usted lo puede ver, y no creo estar equivocada cuando digo que usted e un mago aparte de un ninja, ahora mismo pensaremos en algo pare no desperdiciar nada de usted señor Namikaze.

—Gracias baa…—Iba a completar su palabra cuando vio la mirada poco amigable de la directora y se corrigió—… Directora.

—De acuerdo, ¿Tú qué opinas Albus?—Preguntó Mcgonagall a un retrato que mostraba a un anciano decrépito en opinión de Naruto.

—Oh Minerva, ver a este chico es una agradable sorpresa y un poco complicada la situación del Señor Namikaze. Si me permites una sugerencia Minerva…—El director hizo una pausa para esperar la aprobación de la directora—Yo creo que tengo la solución a su magia y sus habilidades.

—pues adelante Albus, ilústranos.

—lo que tengo pensado es…

Al medio día ambos chicos estaban bajando hacia el gran comedor, Naruto tenía hambre y no podía esperar más para comer. Todos los chicos y chicas del colegio miraban con asombro a Naruto debido a que nunca lo habían visto por el castillo, también contribuía el modo de vestir del ninja. También había sorpresa de verlo caminando y platicando con Hermione Granger, la chica que hasta hace unos días atrás siempre andaba trsite y decaída ahora, estaba sonriente y reía por lo que sea que estaría diciendo el chico.

—Yo pensé que era un viejo decrépito que andaba espiando—Dijo Naruto a modo de excusa ante Hermione por lo que el rubio había dicho en la oficina de la directora, interrumpió en lo expuesto por el antiguo director y dijo

—_Wow, este viejito sí que es inteligente, tal vez no sea tan inútil como pensé en un principio._

—Ya está bien, aunque admito que fue un poco divertido ver tu reacción cuando la directora Mcgonagall y yo te gritamos. Parecía que te habías hecho pequeño ¿Dónde quedó el valor del Naruto, el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y mejor shinobi del mundo?—Preguntó una burlona Hermione.

Naruto infló sus mejillas en un acto totalmente infatil, se volteó y murmuró para sí mismo.

—Es que ella me dieron más miedo que Obachan y Sakura-chan. Realmente se veían aterradoras.

Una vez en la mesa de los leones, Naruto comenzó a devorar los alimentos mientras Hermione lo miraba con asombro, de verdad que se veía mejor como zorrito comiendo y tratando de arrancar trozos grande s de carne, se veía mono cuando no podía y caía de espaldas peleándose con la carne, que como hombre hambriento tratando de arrancar pedazos gigantes de carne, tomando jugo de calabaza que por lo que vio, al rubio le fascinó y un poco de tarta. Todos alrededor lo veían comer con absoluto silencio debido al asombro y un poco de repugnancia debido a sus modales en la mesa.

—Hola Hermione—Saludaron Harry, Ron, Neville y sus respectivas novias al momento de llegar.

Las vistas rápidamente fueron desplazadas hacia el chico rubio con hambre voraz, Harry se levantó junto con Ron y preguntaron un poco agresivos aunque sin esa intención.

— ¿quién es él?

Antes que la castaña pudiera contestar, Naruto que reconoció a los chicos, dejó su comida y se levantó para ver de frente al moreno y pelirrojo.

—Soy su nuevo compañero y también nuevo profesor.

Fin capítulo 5

Hola a todos. Sé qué hace mucho que no actualizo, pero tenía mis razones, perdón por el retraso y espero les guste este capítulo, aquí se resuelve una duda que seguro tenían, Naruto de profesor o de alumno, pues ya ven; será ambos. En el siguiente capítulo o en el 7 se verá porque y como llegaron a esa conclusión ^^.

Espero me dejen reviews diciéndome, sus impresionas, dudas, y si es gustó o no ^^.

Ja nee


	6. Sensei

**Sensei**

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin habla, ciertamente no esperaban esa respuesta. Al voltear a su alrededor todos dejaron de comer o hablar para centrar su atención en los tres jóvenes.

—Ah sí, y mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki no lo olviden—Dijo animadamente mientras sonreía susurronamente.

— ¿En serio eres un nuevo alumno y nuevo profesor?—Preguntó Ron ante lo estúpido e ilógico que eso sonaba.

¿Cómo era posible que un estudiante fuera un profesor? Aunque fuera un estudiante de séptimo no podría dar clases ¿Acaso era una broma o algo así?

—Claro que sí ¡Dattebayo!—casi gritó Naruto—. Yo soy nuevo aquí así que la directora me dijo que estaría en clases con ustedes, y además soy un nuevo profesor.

Todo el gran comedor se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, mirando a los protagonistas de esos casi gritos. Todos claramente escucharon decir "Nuevo alumno" y "Nuevo profesor" pero ¿qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras?

Luego del impacto inicial, todos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. El gran comedor pronto era una sala de debates entre pequeños grupos de distintas casas.

— ¡Silencio!— Demandó la voz de la directora McGonagall.

Todos se callaron al instante y voltearon hacia la mesa de los profesores, todos estaban ahí y la directora estaba bajando la varita de su garganta.

—Como ya se habrán enterado, hay un nuevo alumno en Hogwarts pero… también es el nuevo profesor de una materia extraescolar la cual será la de defensa personal.

— ¡Hola a todos!—Saludó enérgicamente un chico rubio a todo un salón lleno de jóvenes de 14 años— Bienvenidos a la primera clase de defensa personal impartida por mí, ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

—Profesor—Llamó una chica de Ravenclaw—. Usted había dicho que era Namikaze Uzumaki.

—Oh eso, sí así es pero hasta hace un año yo solo era Uzumaki—Respondió con una sonrisa, que provocó varios suspiros de las alumnas de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, seguidos de bufidos de parte la población masculina.

—Muy bien, muchos se preguntarán ¿qué haremos en esta clase? Pues trataré de entrenarlos para poder defenderse sin su varita, es posible que una lucha los desarmen o que se les caiga la varita— dijo comenzando a caminar por todo el frente del salón—. Una forma que les enseñaré será la lucha física y con alguna arma que sea fácil de portar, un ejemplo es esto, un kunai.

Naruto de su manga sacó un kunai y lo estuvo girando en su mano para impresionar un poco. Luego lo arrojó al aire y mientras estuvo en el aire, señaló un blanco a un lado de la puerta del aula. Cuando el kunai bajó, Naruto lo tomó y dio un giro de cuerpo completo arrojando el filoso cuchillo ninja acertando en el blanco.

Todos en el salón dieron pequeños gritos de exclamación y voltearon a ver a su profesor con un nuevo aire de respeto. Emocionados se mantuvieron al borde de su silla esperando otra demostración de lo que se les enseñaría a partir de ahora.

—Eso fue una de las cosas básicas que sé, y muy pronto ustedes los aprenderán pero, espero y aunque sea unos pocos de ustedes, puedan llamar mi atención y comenzar un entrenamiento más específico.

— ¿Cuál sería ese entrenamiento específico profesor?—Esta vez fue un chico de Hufflepuff.

—Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrán—Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa susurrona—. Ah y otra cosa, ¿seria mucho pedir que no me llamen profesor o señor? Me conformo con sensei o simplemente Naruto, pero eso sí, nunca me llamen así enfrente de la directora Mcgonagall, ella da miedo— Terminó Naruto con un estremecimiento a lo que los estudiantes respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza estando de acuerdo con Naruto.

— ¿Alguien sabe luchar o recibió formación de lucha?—Preguntó Naruto a su clase.

Todos comenzaron a voltear esperando ver si alguien levantaba la mano para contestar afirmativamente la pregunta de su sensei, pasaron unos segundos y nada pasaba. Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando una mano se asomó tímidamente sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

—Yo sensei—Dijo la chica que levantó la mano.

—Muy bien, pasa al frente por favor— pidió Naruto, una vez al frente preguntó—¿cómo te llamas?

—Cathy Smith.

—Entonces Cathy ¿porque no luchas conmigo para evaluarte? Nada grave, solo trata de golpearme una vez, no quiero que me mandes al hospital—dijo entre sonriendo.

Unos segundos después, Naruto estaba frente a Cathy, una chica rubia, ojos azules, de aproximadamente 1.45 m, estudiante de Hufflepuff. Naruto no llevaba su banda ninja, solo su traje negro con naranja, su porta-kunais y sus sandalias ninja.

—Vamos Cathy, atácame.

Sin esperar mucho, la chica trató de darle un golpe en la mejilla derecha, pero Naruto simplemente atrapó la muñeca de Cathy a unos veinte centímetros de su cara, pero no se esperó otro puñetazo bien disimulado con dirección a su nariz, esta vez solo se movió hacia su derecha girando y girando la muñeca de la chica esquivando el puñetazo y posicionándose detrás de Cathy.

Todos estaban viendo esa pequeña exhibición con mucho entusiasmo. Naruto se inclinó un poco para poder colocar su boca cerca del oído izquierdo de Cathy.

—Bien hecho Cathy—dijo Naruto.

Todos observaron que después que el sensei Naruto le dijera eso a Cathy, ella se ruborizó furiosamente, dando un "gracias sensei" apenas audible. Luego Naruto dejó ir a la chica la cual rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar donde esperaban sus amigas con unas pícaras sonrisas.

—Con esta pequeña introducción, espero y haya quedado claro lo que aprenderán y lo que practicarán, muy pocas clases serán aquí en este salón ya que el espacio es muy pequeño. Mañana cuando lleguen aquí, les haré saber donde continuará nuestra clase, con esto concluye la clase—Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta—Hasta mañana.

Al momento de abrir la puerta y dejar que los estudiantes salieran, todos vieron que del otro, lado esperaba un sonriente Naruto con Hermione Granger. Con eso se creó un silencio mientras veían a dos Narutos sonriendo divertidamente.

—Esperen—dijo un chico de Ravenclaw— ¿cómo es que hay dos senseis?

Fin del capítulo.

_**Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo. Pido una gran disculpa a todos ustedes, sé que tengo mucho sin actualizar, pero tengo una excusa. No sabía que la universidad absorbería la mayoría de mi tiempo, soy un desastre, pero no reprobé ninguna materia todo más de 90 (y me enorgullezco xD) pero por esa razón no podía actualizar, otra cosa es que lo que llevaba de todos mis fics se perdió luego de formatear mi computadora para instalar unos programas que ocuparía para mis clases, cuando lo hice olvidé respaldar todos los archivos que se referían a mis fanfics y se perdió mucho, me duele recordar eso. Espero y perdonen esta tardanza y espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	7. Chakra

**Chakra**

_Al momento de abrir la puerta y dejar que los estudiantes salieran, todos vieron que del otro, lado esperaba un sonriente Naruto con Hermione Granger. Con eso se creó un silencio mientras veían a dos Narutos sonriendo divertidamente._

—_Esperen—dijo un chico de Ravenclaw— ¿cómo es que hay dos senseis?_

Todos estaban callados y con los ojos bien abiertos. Dos Narutos y eran exactamente iguales, pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Una ilusión?

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó el Naruto que estaba dentro del salón, luego de haber retirado el kunai que anteriormente había lanzado.

— ¿Porque no mejor lo miras tú mismo?

—Es verdad—Dijo cortándolo con el kunai que tenía en la mano.

Las chicas gritaron horrorizadas al momento de ver lo que Naruto estaba haciendo. Los chicos se inclinaron hacia delante como si trataran de impedir la acción de su sensei. Todos vieron como el Naruto golpeado se disipaba en una nube de humo y el otro Naruto se tambaleó tomándose la cabeza.

—Vaya, mucha información—Dijo Naruto—. Entonces hasta mañana chicos.

Los estudiantes de cuarto año estaban parados sin moverse, y con los ojos fijos en su sensei. Era tan intensa esa mirada y llena de duda que Naruto rápidamente lo entendió y sonriendo prometió que a la siguiente clase lo explicaría. Al mismo tiempo, los chicos de séptimo entraron al salón, luego de tomar sus lugares permanecieron en silencio a la expectativa.

Tomó alrededor de cuarenta minutos explicar lo mismo que había explicado a los alumnos de cuarto año, luego de eso los despidió prometiéndoles que el día siguiente les daría más detalles acerca de su clase. Antes que los alumnos de séptimo se fueran, Naruto hizo un clon de sí mismo que salió con los demás jóvenes.

Al terminar el día, Naruto subió a la oficina de la directora. Luego de subir las escaleras llegó a la puerta de madera, Naruto tocó la puerta y enseguida se oyó un "adelante" de parte de la directora McGonagall. Entró y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a la directora, después de una invitación a sentarse, ocupó una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Estuvieron discutiendo acerca de los acontecimientos del primer día de Naruto como profesor y estudiante (algo contradictorio para muchos), las observaciones del rubio para los alumnos que captaron su interés. También se discutió acerca del lugar donde se tendrían las clases, ya que el pequeño salón no ofrecía mucho espacio para poder organizar a todos los estudiantes.

Al terminar de hablar, Naruto salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Se dirigió a una habitación individual en el quinto piso, pronto se duchó y de un pergamino, sacó su pijama y su viejo pero muy querido gorrito de foca. Siempre lo tenía con él, ya que en las misiones de larga duración requería mudas de ropa y pijama. Todo esto era fácil de realizar debido a los sellos, cosa que aprendió en este último año de soledad auto-impuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto entró al baño y después de una buena ducha con agua fría, se puso su ropa: un pantalón negro, su playera naranja y una chaqueta negra con franjas naranjas desde cada uno de sus hombros hasta donde terminaban sus mangas. Encima se colocó su capa naranja con llamas rojas, ese fue un regalo de los sapos cuando los visitó la última vez, su otra capa quedó desecha en su pelea con Pain.

Al pensar en los sapos, Naruto abrió los ojos muy preocupado. Si Konoha contactara con Shima-basan o Fukasaku-jisenin pronto lo invocarían y no podría volver. Tenía que contactar con ellos y Gamabunta para pedirles un favor, pero eso podía esperar hasta después de desayunar.

Se dirigió al gran comedor y ahí en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontró con única amiga, Hermione Granger. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó y con un "buenos días Hermione" se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desayunar. Aun después de haberlo visto el día anterior, muchos aun se sorprendían por la gran cantidad de comida que era capaz de ingerir. Pronto todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo.

Cuando terminó a su lado aparecieron siete Narutos, solo que estos no llevaban la capa y uno tenía una túnica de mago, ellos salieron del gran comedor junto con Hermione, al llegar a las puertas todos se separaron y el Naruto con túnica se fue junto con Hermione.

Al llegar a los jardines, Naruto observó su entorno y decidiendo que era un buen lugar, se mordió el dedo pulgar haciéndolo sangrar y haciendo distintos sellos con las manos, golpeó su mano con sangre en el suelo diciendo "Kuchiyose no jutsu". Al instante una gran nube de humo se hizo presente junto con cuatro sapos, uno de muy gran tamaño con una pipa en su boca, una espada en su cintura y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, en su cabeza de él estaba un sapo rojo y sobre él dos sapos más pequeños. Estuvieron estudiando su entorno buscando enemigos pero solo vieron un gran castillo a su lado izquierdo y un lago frente a ellos. Barrieron la zona con los ojos pero no había peligro.

—¡yoo!—Gritó Naruto llamando la atención de los sapos.

—Naruto-chan—Contestó el sapo más viejo—. ¿se puede saber el motivo de tu llamada?

—Claro ji-senin. Pero podrías bajar por favor Gamakichi, aquí abajo es mejor.

—gusto de verte Naruto.

—Lo mismo digo Gamakichi—Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Iba comenzar a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por una gran cantidad de alumnos que comenzaban a dirigirse a ellos y a los profesores con la directora a la cabeza. Naruto se reprendió mentalmente ¿Cómo pudo invocar a Gamabunta sin avisar? De seguro causaría alboroto.

Pronto los maestros estuvieron a solo unos quince metros de gran sapo, los alumnos querían acercarse más pero los profesores impedían su acercamiento. Pronto la directora con varita en mano se acercó a Naruto.

—Señor Uzumaki ¿podría explicarme que significa esto?–Preguntó Mcgonagall.

—Lo siento directora, estos sapos son una invocación mía y no harán daño a nadie siempre y cuando no los ataquen. Permítame presentarlos—Pronto McGonagall se relajó y guardó su varita pero no la guardó—. Profesora McGonagall estos son Gamabunta, el jefe de los sapos; Gamakichi, su hijo y un buen compañero de jutsus; Shima-basan una gran cocinera luego de acostumbrarte a la comida de los sapos y Fukasaku-jisenin uno de mis senseis. Bunta, Gamakichi, Shima-basan, Fukasaku-jisenin Esta es la directora McGonagall.

Luego de las presentaciones, que la profesora se recuperara de la impresión que le causaron los sapos al hablar (solo los sapos ancianos sabían inglés) y que todo el alumnado se calmara, Naruto y los demás sapos se dirigieron hacia un lugar más apartado, cerca del bosque prohibido y cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual al ver a los sapos se acercó entusiasmado tratando de observarlos de cerca. Cuando Hagrid estaba por caminar hacia ellos, tuvo que detenerse ya que su clase estaba en camino.

—Tengo un favor que pedirles—Comenzó Naruto ganando la atención e interés de todos—. Ya notaron que esto no es Konoha, ni siquiera estamos en el mundo shinobi. Por lo que eh notado estamos en otro mundo donde no hay ninjas, y siento que aquí puedo ser feliz. Tengo un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir por ahora y una nueva amiga, pronto tendré muchos amigos.

»El favor que quiero pedirles es el siguiente: salí de la aldea de la hoja para nunca volver, por lo menos no como ciudadano, así que es probable que baachan o cualquiera de mis amigos trate de pedirle que me invoquen en Konoha de nuevo. Díganles que aquí estoy bien y contento, acudiré a su llamado solo si se trata de una emergencia, pero solo entonces, entonces… ¿me harían ese favor?

Los sapos lo pensaron por unos minutos hasta que Gamabunta comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, luego siguió Gamikichi y al final los sapos ancianos. Naruto solamente adoptó una expresión confundida.

—Eres impredecible chico, solamente tú o Jiraiya caerían en algo tan tonto e imprudente como desplazarse a un lugar que no quería pero que a la larga les hizo bien—Dijo Gamabunta luego de dejar de reír.

—Está bien Naruto-chan, te haremos ese favor: No invocarte en Konoha a menos que sea una gran emergencia y decirles a todos que aquí encontraste un mundo en el que te puedes adaptar y ser feliz. Pero, si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos, no lo olvides

—Muchas gracias ji-senin, tal vez luego los visite en el monte Myobokuzan—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa única de él.

—Hasta luego Naruto-chan—Con eso se despidieron los sapos de más edad.

—Nos veremos luego Naruto—Dijo Gamikichi.

—Nos vemos gaki, y la próxima vez tendremos que brindar con sake.

Una vez que Gamabunta terminó de despedirse con una promesa de un brindis, regresaron al monte Myobokuzan luego de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se quedó de pie en ese lugar alrededor de cinco minutos y pronto sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a su salón de clases donde de seguro ya habían llegado sus alumnos.

El salón de clases estaba lleno de pláticas y debates acerca de lo que su sensei les enseñaría, unos más emocionados que otros pero todos a la expectativa. De repente Naruto apareció en medio de un remolino de hojas frente al salón.

— ¡Hola!—Gritó/saludó el rubio profesor.

Al abrir los ojos, Naruto se percató que todos lo miraban con cierta sorpresa y sonrió nerviosamente llevando una meno detrás de la cabeza.

—Al parecer los sorprendí. Bueno, esto fue un shunshin no jutsu, esta técnica me permite tele-transportarme de un lugar a otro en distancias cortas, siempre y cuando sepa donde quiero llegar.

Al terminar, muchos chicos sonrieron no muy sorprendidos, solo les había sorprendido el remolino de hojas. Ahora saben que es no es la gran cosa, con la aparición podías desaparecer y aparecer en lugares muy lejos, era mejor que ese Shunshin no jutsu de su profesor.

—Muy bien, esta vez no tendremos la clase aquí, saldremos e iremos cerca del bosque prohibido, ahí hay mucho espacio y podremos prácticas sin causar alboroto dentro del castillo. Vamos.

Al decirlo comenzó a salir a caminar y se detuvo en la puerta esperando a que todos salieran, una vez que salieron hizo un clon, lo dejó dentro del salón esperando a los demás alumnos para dar el aviso que el lugar de la clase fue cambiado.

Llegaron cerca del bosque prohibido, estaba libre de distracciones y un lugar muy tranquilo. Naruto sacó de su porta armas dos rollos de almacenamiento, los extendió y aplicando chacra liberó kunais, shurikens, unas cuantas notas explosivas y ninjatos usualmente usados por ambus. Pronto los acomodó y pidió a la clase formar una línea frente a él.

—Ahora, les explicaré cómo es que puedo hacer clones míos, como es que puedo invocar sapos—Hizo una pausa para comprobar que tenía la atención de todos—. La razón es porque uso chakra.

Al decirlo, todos quedaron confundidos ya que nunca habían oído hablar del chakra.

— ¿Profesor qué es chakra?—Preguntó una chica al del grupo.

—Trataré de explicarlo, pero si no entienden pueden preguntar que fue lo que no entendieron. _No soy Sakura-chan_—murmuro esto último—. Chakra es la combinación de dos energías: la espiritual (viene de la mente y se intensifica por el entrenamiento y experiencia adquirida) y la energía física (que proviene de cada célula del cuerpo).

»Al combinar estas dos energías obtenemos chakra que es la energía que un ninja usa en su jutsu (como los clones o la invocación). Un ninja puede aumentar sus reservas de chakra con entrenamiento y adquiriendo experiencia en batallas pero, si un ninja se queda sin chakra, ese ninja muere.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar la última oración de Naruto, miraron a su sensei con admiración y ansiedad debido a que querían aprender un poco más de esta energía llamada chakra.

—Todos poseen chakra, incluso ustedes que son magos, cuando llegué pude sentir su chakra aunque son muy pequeños ya que ustedes no lo utilizan. Ahora pasaré frente a cada uno de ustedes y les haré una pequeña prueba, si la pasan entonces les daré un entrenamiento especial.

Los adolecentes se pusieron nerviosos y emocionados por la posibilidad de recibir una formación especial de su profesor.

En la siguiente media hora, Naruto se paró frente a cada estudiante colocando su mano derecha sobre sus cabezas. En los siguientes diez segundos pudieron sentir una sensación cálida que los invadía y se movía por todo su cuerpo, los relajó.

—Eso que sintieron fue mi chakra fluyendo en ustedes, ahora que ya sintieron y entraron en contacto con el chakra, lo que quiero que hagan en esta semana es que traten de sentir su chakra, moverlo por todo su cuerpo como yo lo hice con ustedes. Al final de la semana, los que puedan hacerlo, recibirán un entrenamiento para utilizar el chakra ¿quedó claro?

Al recibir un coro de "sí sensei", pasó lo que quedaba de la hora en colocar blancos y enseñando a los chicos a utilizar y lanzar kunais y shurikens.

Aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero y les guste. Ahora terminé este capítulo, espero poder tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo ya que este lunes comienzo otro semestre de la universidad. Por favor comenten y pregunten sus dudas (si es que las tienen).

Hasta la próxima (y espero que sea lo más pronto posible) Ja nee.


	8. cielo iluminado

**~Cielo iluminado~**

Después del transcurso de una semana, Naruto suspiró y desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas apareció frente a su clase de cuarto año. Todos los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus apariciones pero eso no quería decir que no se asustaban si es que aparecía cerca de ellos.

— ¡Hola!—Gritó el rubio arrojando pergaminos al aire liberando el contenido de estos y con un movimiento de su nueva varita todo se acomodó de forma ordenada.

La magia era grandiosa, y ahora con su varita de Nogal 23 cm y pluma de fénix era todo fácil y sencillo. Claro que para encontrar su varita tuvo que recurrir a la directora, la cual le facilitó su chimenea para ir al callejón Diagon acompañado por su amiga Hermione. Al pensar en ella, Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente ya que el día de ayer cuando caminaban a la orilla del lago negro, Hermione casi se cae al pisar entre dos rocas sueltas y para fortuna de ella, Naruto se percató y con su alta velocidad pudo detener su inminente caída pasando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacía él. La reacción de Hermione cerrar los ojos y sujetarse a lo que pudiera para evitar caerse y ese algo fue el cuello de Naruto. Al sentirse sujetada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto, ambos no se movían y solo se observaron por alrededor de 5 cinco segundos antes de volver a la realidad y separarse torpemente.

Naruto sonrió al recordar el momento y sonrió más ampliamente al recordar lo cálida y delicada que se sintió la pequeña cintura de su amiga, era como si su brazo era de la medida exacta para rodearla cómodamente.

—Como dije hace una semana, hoy veremos quienes pueden controlar su chakra. Formen una fila y yo pasaré a su lugar.

Cuando todos se ordenaron en una sola fila, Naruto comenzó a pararse frente a los estudiantes. De esta clase solo tres personas fueron capaces de lograr controlar y moldear su chakra dentro de sus cuerpos. Entre esas tres personas estaba Cathy, algo que a Naruto no le sorprendió mucho ya que contaba con un buen control de su cuerpo para luchar, y también tiene un buen control de su mente y espíritu según le fue informado por los demás profesores.

Cuando terminó la selección los demás estudiantes siguieron siendo instruidos en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las formas de tomar las distintas armas que estaban a su alcance.

Ahora le tocaba clase con los alumnos de séptimo año y, al igual que con los de cuarto les pidió que formaran una línea. Pasó frente a cada alumno pero hasta ahora ninguno podía controlar ni un poco su chakra, al estar frente a su amiga Hermione colocó su mano encima de su cabeza y le sonrió alentándola. Pronto descubrió que el chakra de Hermione se desplazaba y se concentraba en la parte superior de su cabeza acariciando su propio chakra.

—Excelente Hermione, ¡Eres genial!—La elogió Naruto a lo cual muchas chicas miraron con evidentes celos a la castaña.

Pronto Naruto estuvo frente a frente con Harry Potter. Azul zafiro se encontró con verde esmeralda, sus miradas duras tratando de ver dentro de el otro, analizando y viendo las intenciones, no había rencor o malicia, solo buscaban respuestas silenciosas. Naruto colocó su mano en la cabellera negra de Harry, a los pocos segundos pudo sentir el chakra de Harry moverse por su cuerpo, desde sus piernas al torso, desde su torso a los brazos.

—Vaya señor Potter, usted también puede manipular su chakra, lo felicito—Se limitó a decir con toda la cortesía que pudo.

Y al igual que Harry, Ron también pudo manipular su chakra junto con un chico llamado Neville y otra chica un poco extraña llamada Luna.

—Es todo por Hoy clase, nos vemos mañana para comenzar a instruirlos en el lanzamiento de los kunai, la mayoría domina el lanzamiento de shuriken, solo les falta un poco de práctica para mejorar su precisión. Es todo que tengan un buen día—luego Naruto se volvió a los chicos que pudieron manipular su chakra–. Y en cuanto a ustedes, toda esta hora les estuve hablando acerca de las ventajas del chakra, mañana comenzaré a enseñarles el control de chakra.

— ¿Pero no se suponía que eso era precisamente lo que teníamos que hacer en primer lugar? Controlar nuestro chakra—Reclamó Harry.

—Eso es cierto, pero ustedes apenas tienen entendimiento del chakra y acerca de su control, es del nivel de un estudiante de academia ninja recién integrado. El control de chakra es tener un absoluto control de él, saber aprovecharlo y darle su máximo potencial. Es cierto que controlar su chakra sin hacer sellos con las manos es muy difícil, pero precisamente por eso se los pedí: para ver quien es capaz de manipular el chakra en toda la extensión de la materia.

»Nos vemos mañana y practiquen un poco más el sentir su chakra y moverlo por su cuerpo, pero ahora usen este sello…

Después que todos supieran la posición de manos para el sello del carnero, se marcharon emocionados ya que este sello les facilitaba mucho las cosas. Naruto suspiró y sonrió para recibir a los alumnos de tercer año.

Al finalizar el día laboral, Naruto entró al gran comedor para una buena comida. Al entrar pudo observar a Hermione comiendo y leyendo. Si algo ha aprendido en su estancia aquí: es que Hermione ama los libros, siempre quiere seguir aprendiendo y trata de ser la mejor bruja. Algo que él apoyaba ya que desde niño él quería ser el mejor Hokage, algo que ahora no podrá ser pero se conforma con el título de el mejor ninja después de Rikudo senin.

Se sentó a un lado de la chica Castaña y seleccionó la comida que más le apetecía, comenzó a comer siempre mirando a Hermione. Él sabía lo incómodo que era para ella y eso le divertía mucho, solo contaba el tiempo que tardaría en reaccionar.

Cuarenta segundos… ciento diez segundos, Naruto frunció el ceño, nunca antes había durado tanto… ciento cuarenta y cinco segundos…

— ¡Naruto!—Exclamó Hermione.

— ¡Hermione!—Reclamó Naruto.

Se miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego voltearon sus caras hacia lados contrarios soltando un bufido, pero luego de unos cinco segundos ambos rieron. Luego de cuatro días este fue su "ritual" que adoptaron para la comida, a ambos les divertía y era una buena forma de entablar una buena conversación.

A Naruto se le facilitaba mucho hablar y escuchar a Hermione, y le agradecía enormemente su amistad, tal vez si hubiera sido alguien más en el lago el día de su llegada, no hubiera terminado aquí, sentado en el gran comedor, charlando y riendo, disfrutando el ser sensei y tener una pequeña aventura con la magia. Sí, definitivamente tuvo suerte de encontrar a Hermione Granger.

—Gracias.

Hermione rápidamente dejó de hablar y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Naruto. El chico solamente rió un poco y sonriendo acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Hermione, la cual se exaltó un poco pero permitió el contacto. Era una suave caricia, apenas rozando su piel y luego tomó un mechón de cabello castaño y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias Hermione, por lo que has hecho por mí. Me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

A Hermione se le empañaron los ojos y sonrió brillantemente, se frotó un poco los ojos y negó con la cabeza, eso desconcertó un poco al rubio.

—No, gracias a ti Naruto, sino fuera por ti yo seguiría sintiéndome muy sola, llegaste como un salvador—Naruto se sorprendió un poco y Hermione sonrió traviesa—. Claro que al principio pensé que me matarías.

— ¡ey! Tú fuiste la primera que atacó—replicó el chico en su defensa—.Claro que cualquiera reaccionaría de manera similar si hubiera sido atacado por un bombarda.

De repente muchos Narutos entraron en el gran comedor y el Naruto sentado palideció un poco. El rubio solo pudo pronunciar un "oh no" antes que todos estallaran en nubes de humo, y el Naruto original se agarró la cabeza con una mueca de dolor para luego desmayarse.

Todos los que presenciaron el colapso de Naruto se exaltaron, hubo una pequeña muestra de confusión total al no saber el motivo del desmayo del rubio, al poco rato Minerva McGonagall se dirigía la enfermería llevando a Naruto con un hechizo de levitación. Al llegar Madame Promfey hizo un examen informando que la causa del estado de Naruto se debía a una alteración en su cerebro, al parecer exceso de información en un periodo demasiado corto de tiempo.

Al despertar Naruto noto que estaba en una sala con paredes blancas y un olor en el aire que se le hacía muy familiar, no reconociendo donde estaba se concentró en otra cosa, el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo en este momento.

—Malditos clones, tuvieron que desaparecer todos juntos—murmuró malhumorado, ya que él mismo sabía los efectos de deshacer la técnica de golpe, le extrañó mucho pero al parecer los clones consideraron una pequeña venganza ya que ellos tuvieron que hacer la parte más aburrida, leer y aprender mientras el original estaba divirtiéndose en cierta forma entrando a sus alumnos magos.

—Hasta que despiertas

— ¿Hermione?—preguntó un poco desorientado— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería Naruto, cuando los demás tú—dijo con un poco de duda—desaparecieron te desmallaste y la directora McGonagall te trajo aquí, Madame Promfrey dijo que se debió a una sobrecarga de información.

Naruto respiró profundamente y de un brinco se puso de pie, estirándose un poco, sobándose la parte trasera de su cuello y echando la cabeza hacia atrás contestó— Eso fue debido a los clones de sombra, te había dicho que al hacer esos clones mi chakra se reparte en partes iguales en mis clones, pero lo que no te dije es que todo lo que ellos aprendan yo también lo aprendo.

»Cuando todos mis clones desaparecieron toda la información obtenida de los libros que tienen en los programas de Hogwarts vino a mí y no pude manejar toda esa información. Esa es la razón que yo ya puedo hacer magia, tanto aprendizaje y practica con mis clones me han ayudado a avanzar.

Al terminar, Hermione lo estaba mirando con fascinación, su mente solo se repetía que si aprendía esa técnica podría aprender todo mucho más rápido. Estaba pasando por su cabeza muchas ideas con las cuales aprovechar al máximo tal habilidad.

—H-Hermione—cautelosamente Naruto empujó el hombro de su amiga, esa mirada en sus ojos le dio un poco de miedo para ser sincero, es como la mirada de que puso Kakashi al regalarle ese libro Icha-Icha de ero-sennin.

—Enseñamela, ¡por favor!

Naruto solo suspiró y se concentró entrecerrando los ojos sujetando su barbilla con su mano derecha. Después de unos segundos su mirada se iluminó y tomando a Hermione de la mano, intentó correr hacia fuera de la enfermería, hasta que la señora Promfrey salió de su oficina con su entrecejo arrugado y una expresión muy severa.

—Señor Uzumaki, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Ustedes debe estar en cama.

—Pero ya estoy bien 'ttebayo—Se quejó como siempre que querían que se quedará en el hospital más de lo que necesitaba—. Yo entrené mucho con los clones y créame que ya estoy bien, no hay necesidad de tenerme aquí.

Promfrey y Naruto iniciaron una lucha de miradas, ninguno cedía o retrocedía. Eran tan intensas que Hermione tuvo que quedarse en silencio viendo ese raro duelo, todo termino con un suspiro de la sanadora de la escuela.

—Está bien, pero cuídese y no se esfuerce mucho.

Luego de asentir, Naruto volvió a arrastrar a su amiga por todo el castillo hasta sus jardines. Ante la mirada de duda en la cara de Hermione, el chico Uzumaki solo tomó una hoja de un árbol que el viento estaba arrastrando.

—Te dejaré realizar un ejercicio para el control de chakra, puedo ser tu sensei pero también soy tu amigo y te ayudaré a avanzar más rápido—dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Naruto!—Hermione chilló y se abalanzó hacia Naruto echándole los brazos al cuello y apoyando sus labios en la curiosa mejilla del rubio dándole un beso. Todo hasta que se dio cuenta y se apartó con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y pena.

Naruto no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, de hecho estaba con el rostro igual de rojo, cuando miró en dirección de la castaña, la miró roja con desviando la mirada y mordiendo labio inferior, se quedó maravillado pero sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse ante los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente.

—Bien, con esta hoja empeza…

De repente, un tenue resplandor iluminó el cielo. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio, cosa que Hermione notó preguntándose el motivo. La mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban afuera en ese momento comenzaron a cuestionarse el origen del resplandor.

Hermione también estaba intrigada y sospechaba que Naruto sabía lo que ocurrió, pero cuando volteó a verlo lo encontró con la mirada totalmente enfocada en dirección al suroeste, su ceño fruncido y apretando sus dientes, estaba apretando demasiado sus puños y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¡Kuzo!

Dijo antes de voltear a verla y decir:

—Lo siento Hermione, siento haber llegado y traerlo aquí. Creo que debimos haberlo destruido cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Lo siento.

_**Al fin terminé este capítulo, siento la tardanza pero la escuela me absorbió, eso y que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir fics, normalmente, cada vez que escribía me enfocaba en mis historias originales. Hasta hoy que salí de vacaciones y para celebrarlo decidí continuar este capítulo inconcluso. Voy acelerar un poco las cosas pero sin alterar la historia, todo está planeado y "fríamente calculado" xD. Espero les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Ja nee**_


End file.
